Tell Me What You See
by BeatleLOVE
Summary: 9th grade... Oh, joy.  And what makes things even worse is that one of the most obnoxious guys, John Lennon, is chasing MY tail. You'd probably think I'm lucky, caught between him and Paul McCartney, but truly right now happiness is a warm gun...
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me What You See **by BeatleLOVE

My hurried footsteps sounded like raindrops as I rushed through the foreign hallways. The first day of school was always hectic.

Finding my destination, I burst through the door seconds before the bell rang. My ankle protested in pain, but I ignored it as I made my way to my seat. Looking around, I caught the eye of what looked to be an Elvis impersonator sitting a couple seats back in the next row. His light brown, almost blonde hair slicked back, leather jacket clumsily draped behind him on his seat. He gave me a wink after looking up and down, and I responded with a look of disgust. Creep.

My eyes continued their journey until they rested on the boy sitting next to me. His callused fingertips showed that he played guitar, like my self, and his hair was slicked back like Elvis-Boy's, yet in a messier and cuter way. It was like he knew he didn't need to try. When he looked up I looked away, embarrassed at my fascination. The teacher stood in front of the white board, waiting.

As he began his cliché first day introduction, I opened my notebook and started to doodle whatever came to mind. Eyes being on of my strongest points, I began sketching some.

"Nice."

I looked up startled, to find Cute-Guitar-Boy leaning toward me and smiling. "What, these?" I managed. How come I always choke around cute guys?

"Yeah, they're really good. I wish I could draw like that, but me talent's in music. Speaking of that, I'm guessing you play guitar?" One of his already high eyebrows shot up even further.

"Now what makes you think that?" I questioned, getting my nerves under control.

"Oh, nothing. Definitely not the chewed-looking pick around your neck, or the guitar earrings you have on. And it's certainly not the 'Music is my everything.' scrawled atop your paper." He grinned at me, feeling witty.

"Great observations, Capt. Obvious," (Engage flirt-mode.) "But you're forgetting the guitar on me shirt, or the sheet music on me bag." Smirking, I hoped that expression wasn't too unflattering.

"Touché. I-"

"Miss..." The teacher glanced at his roll sheet, "...Bates, just because it's the first day of school does not mean that you may socialize in my class. Save it for lunch. Same goes for you, Mr..." another check of the paper, "Mr. McCartney. Don't make separate you on the first day."

"Sorry..." We both replied. Casting me a sideways glance, "Mr. McCartney" whispered, "I'm James, but most call me Paul."

"Paul?"

"Me middle name."

"Oh... Mandy. Most call me that."

"Well, hello Miss Mandy," he winked.

I tried to hold back a giggle, and he grinned again. It seemed like the start of a good friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I, in my haste (and inexperience of FF), forgot that I could add A/Ns... This is based on a dream that I had about three(?) days ago. That's what happens when I fall asleep to The Beatles; I have dreams about them (: They're usually pretty awesome!**

* * *

No matter where I went at school, he always seemed to be there. Elvis-boy was seriously pissing me off. That smirk he wore...UGH! It was so smug! He was such an arrogant prick...so full of himself.

Someone must really have hated me, because he was in 5 out of my 7 periods, including lunch. Every time he looked at me, I wanted to punch his pretty-boy face in. I don't know why I resented him so much, but something about him drove me crazy. Maybe it was the way he looked me up and down like I was a piece of merchandise. Whatever it was, I...not hated, let's just say that if he was on fire and I had a glass of water, I'd drink it.

He sat near me in almost every class we shared. The only times I got away from him were in science and social science; The two classes I had once despised the most I now looked forward to. Knowing him for only a week was bad enough as is, I didn't want to think about being around him for years. I couldn't comprehend how he was popular, besides his natural charm (which I seemed to be the only one unaffected by) and his overly confident attitude.

Paul, on the other hand, seemed pretty nice, despite being a popular. Though he strutted around like he owned the place, it didn't annoy me _nearly _ as much as Elvis-boy, whose name I still had yet to learn.

Sitting in social science, I wondered how two people could be so similar yet so different. They even looked alike. It was puzzling...

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a quiet, "Um, are you okay?"

Even more confused than before, I looked up, searching for the culprit who dare interrupt my train of thought. Looking at me with a puzzled expression was a boy with a similar style to Paul and Elvis-boy's, but much subtler, and his hair hung in his eyes a bit. His eyes were a warm dark brown.

"What?" I asked.

"I said 'Are you okay?'" He replied, face almost completely innocent looking, except for the gleam in his eye.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well you looked upset so I thought I might as well ask."

"Oh, no I was just thinking.. Thanks, though."

"No problem." He turned away, looking as if he wanted to keep talking.

Awkward silences had always bugged me. As both of us searched for some tidbit to continue the conversation with, I wondered who this guy was and why he cared how I felt. Maybe there really were genuinely nice people in the world, other than myself.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

Looking up again, I smiled. "Mandy. How about yourself?"

"George."

"Ello, Georgie," I said with a grin.

He quietly chuckled. Everything about him seemed quiet, but I liked it. It was a comforting quiet, sort of. A change from the normally-phsyco people that I knew was nice.

"Nice shirt."

I looked down at my "Music = Love" t-shirt. "Thanks, I like yours, too." His had a classic red Gibson Les Paul on it. "I have one, well, a knockoff, but a pretty legit one."

"Cool, not as good as my real one though." He smirked in triumph.

My jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. I. Hate. You! I've wanted a real one for the longest time! Well, that and a Gretsch."

He laughed, "Well, you'll hate me even more now. I have a Gretsch, too. They're my babies."

I couldn't believe it. "I hate you. _So_ much. Right now."

"Yeah, my parents love music; They keep pushing me to do more and more with it."

"Well at least you know both of them care," I muttered.

"Whaddya mean?"

I looked at him, feeling despair creep over me. "Nothing. Nothing at all," I lied through my teeth. "I was just talking to myself."

"Oh, well..." He looked more confused than ever. "When we hang out, you can play them, okay?"

My eyes brightened, lifting my mood. "Okay! Deal?"

He grinned again. "Deal."

I smiled back, hiding the sadness that flowed through me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Beatlesfan93, beatlemaniacnumerouno, and LilyEyes777 for reviewing so quickly! You guys really made my day (: And I originally didn't plan on making "Elvis-boy" such an ass, it just kinda of happened that way. Believe me, I love all my Beatles XD R&R! Peace N Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey again (: I'm so happy that Tell Me What You See has gotten so many great reviews in only two days! You guys rock :D And yes, George IS totally awesome P:**

* * *

My body collapsed against the cool P.E. locker. Finally, last period. Friday had taken _way_ too long to get here.

"Well _someone's_ tired today," one of the girls around me muttered. I groaned in reply. All I had to do was get through 7th period alive and then I'd be awau from Elvis-boy for the weekend. The only problem was that he was in the same P.E. period as me. Well, at least there were Paul and my newest aquaintance, George...

The sun was blinding when I slipped out of the locker room. Warm-ups went by quickly, thank god. Soon we were getting ready to do the actual curriculum. Today's activity was soccer, thankfully one of my best sports. Looking around as we were numbered off, I saw Paul get the same number as me. George was on the other team, sadly, but a couple of my girl friends were with me. Then the teacher passed Elvis.

"Crap.."

"What?" my friend Shelby, sitting next to me, asked.

"Nothing... Just this jerk is on our team."

"Oh dear, is it another 'He Who Must Not Be Named' thing?"

I shook my head, resisting a smile. "Nah, love, it's different. Him and I were never friends, and we never will be."

"Ey, you're the one that's been giving me death glares. What's the matter, love, don't you like what you see?" Oh, how I wanted to slap that smirk off of his pretty face.

"Not unless it involved you jumping off a cliff or burning. Take your pick, either way, I'll be happy."

"Ow, love, that stings." He pretended to cringe. "Now give us a kiss." Right on cue he winked.

"Not if my life depended on it, creeper," I shot back coldly.

"Now, that's not very nice, hun."

"I don't care, I don't need to be nice to y-"

"Ey, Johnny!"

All three of us turned to see Paul heading toward us. "Ey, look, it's Paulie!" "Johnny " said with a grin.

"Hey, Paul," I said, looking at him.

He smiled at me. "Hey, Mandy."

"Whoa, you know her? This chick's been nothing but ice cold to me all week," Johnny interrupted.

"Yeah, she's my Language Arts buddy." Another grin.

"I still don't understand how you two got into classes a year above you." John shook his head.

"What, is John Lennon not used to being shown up?" Paul teased.

"Hell no." Smirk.

"Well, ya better get used to it."

"Hey! You four! Get to playing or ya'll will get marked down!" the P.E. teacher yelled at us, walking over. "Well, if it isn't Lennon. Quit harassing my freshmen and get back to your sophmore class."

"Aw, teach, it's all good. We're all friends, here."

"Speak for yourself," I said under my breath.

"I don't care, Lennon. You were enough of a handful last year. Now get to class."

"Sure thing, teach." WInking, he ran off toward his class.

"Now you three better play," the teacher warned.

"That's what we were _gonna _do," Shelby replied, trying not to be a smartass.

"Then get to it!"

Walking away, Shelby whispered, "...Bitch." I don't know why, but we all found that extremely funny. It just seemed to work.

"Sooo, " I started, "That John guy's a 10th grader?"

"Yep," Paul confirmed. "Been one of me best mates since fourth grade."

I spun around to face him. " What! You're actually _friends_ with that... that _thing_!"

"Ey, don't give him such a hard time, his life's been rough," he insisted.

"And you think most kids our age haven't had hard lives! You don't know shit 'bout me."

The silence that followed was short, but deafening.

"Well, maybe I want to."

I looked up at him, suprise leaking through my frustration. He stared straight back at me, unafraid. "I _do_ want to get to know you, Mandy, but when you act like this, you make it very difficult." His large hazel eyes seemed to see everything about me at once. It wasn't unsettling, suprisingly.

"Well, maybe I make it hard so people actually have to try." With that, I turned away, trying not to cry as I went to go play soccer.

* * *

**A/N: I just realised that so far, most of my chapters have ended on a down note. I need to fix that (: ...Wow, I made John an asshole XD though I guess I'm not much better myself am I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, it's pretty short compared to the last one. It's harder writing in a mindset completely different from your own, especially when it's the POV of someone you actually know! Love you Shel (:**

**

* * *

Shelby's POV**

"She'll be fine," I sighed.

Whatshisname looked at me funny. "Uh, sorry, but I don't even know your name.."

I stared at him blankly. "I'm Shelby."

"Uh-huh..?"

"I'm in your math class?"

He still looked uncomfortable. I said, with an exasperated sigh, "Oh, nevermind, I don't know who you are either."

He laughed at that. "Good, I was getting worried. So.. how do you know Mandy?"

"Middle school. We always talked during class. She's pretty cool."

"Oh, uh, cool.. Yeah, she is isn't she?"

Ugh. I HATE awkward moments. He just stood there, looking stupid. Stupid boys.

"So you know my name, what's yours?"

"Paul."

"Ohhhh so _you're _the famous Paul." I love embarassing Mandy. I guess it's payback for the "He Who Must Not Be Named" thing.

He looked at me funny again; He could make some pretty hilarious faces. "The famous Paul? Hm, I like it. Now, whaddya mean famous?"

"Oh, nothing." Boys are funny when they try to think.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I whined. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Why, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes. Very. Bye!" I laughed as I ran toward the soccer game. Mind games are so fun.

**Paul's POV**

I stood there, utterly confused, while that girl (Shelby, right?) ran away. Girls can be so weird sometimes. And what did she mean by "the famous Paul"? Does Mandy talk about me a lot? Oh god, I hate this crap.

So many questions, so little time. Like "Why does she hate John so much?" Mind games suck. I guess John _did _ get a little out of control at times, but I'd gotten used to it by then. He didn't know how to settle down. How George and him got along, I'll never know, I guess they balanced each other out or something.

I sighed. Mandy confused me. She could be so funny and outgoing, but then she'd get like...well, like this. It was like she couldn't decide who she wanted to be; She was two completely different people. Normally, I understood girls, I mean, c'mon I was one of the most popular freshmen there, but Mandy was...different. She didn't seem to care what other people thought of her, as long as she could tune them out with her headphones. But once that sheild was gone, she wore a mask. She was totally different.

Mandy never seemed unhappy, she was always smiling and laughing; But if you looked in her eyes, you could see the pain. And I wanted to know what exactly that pain was. I guess everyone else was oblivious or just didn't care that she hid so much inside.

Whatever was hurting her, I was determined to find out what it was, and to try and stop it. She was too nice a girl to leave in tears.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, ain't Paul a sweetie? Why can't most guys be like him?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally satisfied with me fifth chappie! :D I re-read it like ten times editing and making it perfect for Georgie's mindset. Oh god, do I love his ****Scouse**! (:

* * *

**George's POV**

"P.E. sucked." I look at one of me best mates, Paul, who'd started complaining 'bout something or another. Probably something to do with a bird... again.

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothin' just... Mandy." I told ya I'd guessed it.

"Awww, what'd she do?" Teasing him's the best thing, 'specially when he gets frustrated.

"She didn't do anything, I did." He sighed and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bloke. She must be more than just another bird to him. "I tried to stand up for John, who was bein' an arse, but _I_ ended up sounded like an arse meself. Oh god, I hope I didn't make her cry."

Mandy? Crying? I just couldn't see it. She was so... I don't know, strong or something.

"I feel so bad; She's a real gear bird." He was poutin' and he looked real pitiful.

'Aw, Paulie, it'll be okay, mate. Let her be for a while so she can cool down. She's a bit to fired up right now."

"Yeah, I know. I feel like a bloomin' idiot, though."

I looked at the poor guy. He really _did _look ike an idiot with that hair that he and John insisted was "real gear." I'd stopped wearing mine like that a couple o' months ago. Then again, it's quite fun watching him and John make fools of themselves, which they did on a regular basis. Good times...

"...and then when I was gonna go after her, her friend stopped me. Real gear, that chick. Funny, too. Think her name was Shelby or something like that.." He continued, "Either way, Mandy's pissed at me." Another pout.

"Don't worry Paul, the way the birds 'round here follow afta' ya, she'll be back in no time," I reassured him.

"But she's not _like _ other birds, George. She thinks differently, ya know? Real individual."

"Like I said: Don't worry... Now about that Shelby chick." I winked, toyin' with him.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Wow, Harrison," he chuckled.

"Whaat,ya can't have _all_ the birds to yerself, ya know."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said with his signature wink.

Now it was my turn to roll me eyes. "Concieted, aren't we? My, my Macca, that's not very attractive, 'specially to a gal like Mandy." Teasin' him, I raised me eyebrows.

"Oh, shaddup, now look who's bein' the arse."

I pretended to think about that. "Nah, still you."

"Jerk."

"Now, don't be mean, McCartney, or I'll tell Mandy about yer li'l obsession..." I hinted devilishly. "I wonder how she'd take it to find out that Paul McCartney likes-"

"I'll cripple ya if ya even finish that sentence!" His eyes glared evilly.

"We all know ya can't catch me if I run." Hadn't I proven that many times before? Macca always hated bein' beat at anything, but not as much as John.

"Well, I've always been great at suprise attacks," he countered.

"You're forgetting that I haven't even told her."

"Yet."

"Very true, my friend. But ya never know with me."

"Oh dear, yer almost as bad as John," he sighed. "_Almost._"

"Now how could a sweet, innocent, li'l bloke like me be like John Lennon, hm? It just dosen't match up."

"Now who 're ya gettin' at? I see no sweet 'nd innocent bloke any where near here."

I chuckled. Messing with Paul's so entertaining.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, can George Harrison be a devil sometimes. It's always the quiet ones, I tell ya. Ya gotta watch yerself 'round those blokes. *finishes Scouse accent* (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! (: Ya'll are lucky I never have anything to do XD Enjoy and RnR!**

**

* * *

John's POV**

_Stupid bird. Stupid, stupid, _stupid _bird. I _know_ that she likes Macca, that's why she freezes over even when I try to show a little hospitality. I'll show her. No bird can resist John Lennon for long._

_ But how? She's not like the others, I can tell. The way she does things... I like it. She dosen't think like them. I've needed a challenge. And I accept._

_ Too bad she's Paulie's gal, I'd hate to hurt him like that, bein' me best mate and all, but this gal's too good to pass up. Besides, McCartney needs to be put back in his place once in a while..._

I paced the floor completely pissed and plotting ways to woo this chick. Paul was just... a minor inconvenience. Plan after devilish plan invaded my mind, but none seemed right. I needed something new... but what I didn't know. What did Macca have that I didnt? The big eyes? The fuller lips? Ugh, this was frustrating... I was determined to get this one.

**Mandy's POV**

Papers littered my bedroom floor in complete dissarray. Being somewhat of a packrat, most of those papers were just scribbles or doodles or even my seven-year-old attempts at songs. You never knew what you would find in there.

This particular instance was all thank's to the one and only John Lennon. If he wasn't just so.. so _irksome! _ Because of him I yelled at James.. I mean Paul. Either way, Paul probably never wanted to talk to me again after I rudely rejected his totally sweet outreach and offer of friendship. I'd just lost _exactly_ what I'd been wanting! Fricken Lennon, such a git. _UGHHHHH! _I screamed inside my head.

My head collapsed, resting in my hands, as I sulked in the midst of my rutheless rampage. _God, why do I hate him so much? _I asked myself for about the millionth time that week. In all honestly, he'd never done anthting that should have set me off.. all he ever did was make smartass remarks. But no one had ever managed to get so deeply under my skin as he did. _There's no way that I could... NO! _ Shaking my head rapidly, I tried to push that _evil_ thought away. It couldn't be right.. could it? No, no, _no_I will _never, ever _be attracted to John Lennon. _Why should I be? He's an arrogant, annoying, completely _stupid_ prick. I'd_ never _like him! He thinks he can get any gal he wants! I'm _never _goin' t'be _his _bird. Never!_

Though the words sounded true in my head, I'd never admit it, but I knew I was in complete denial. He _did_ get whomever he wanted, and I hated him for it. My stubborn self just wouldn't admit it and accept defeat. _Besides, Paul's just so sweet. I couldn't drop him right when things are going so- crap, I effed things up, didn't I? Bloody hell, I have 'ta apologize for being such a bitch.._

I rummaged though the rubbish I'd scattered all over the floor, looking for my phone. _Goddammit, where'd I leave it _this _time?_

Thrusting my hand into the air, gripping the small device, I grinned in triumph. But my small victory soon died after I realised why I was looking for it in the first place. _Crap! I don't have his number! _I slapped my forehead with the palm of my head. _Stupid me.._

_ George!_ I hurredly searched through my contacts list until I stopped at Georgie. _God, please pick up.._

**George's POV**

** _I wanna hold your haaandd... I wanna hold your hand! _**

"Oi!" I jerked upright, startled by the sudden blaring music. Muttering to meself about "stupid phones," I looked for the damned thing.

**_It's such a feeling, that my love, I can't hiidee, I can't hiidee, I can't hiiiiidddeeee! _**Finally! I found the blasted object that so rudely interrupted me nap. _Now how do ya make the music shuttup again? Not that I'm complaining, me band's music is real gear but this is too damn loud! Now where's that damned button! Oh.. _Feeling exceedingly stupid, I pressed the talk button. "Ello?"

"George!" Whomever was on the other end of the line sounded extremely out of breath.

"Yes? Now who's this?"

"It's Mandy!"

Oh, duh. "Oh.. Ey, love, whassa matter? Ya sound like ye ran a marathon."

"Nothing. Do you have Paul's number?" Ha, I _told _ Paul she'd be running back in no time, but _no ,_ no one listens to li'l ol'Harrison, do they?

"Yeah, one sec, doll." I gave her the number and every thing else, blah, blah, blah, whatever. "Now whaddya need 'ta talk to ol' Paulie 'bout?"

"I effed up. Big time. I was a total bitch to him, and I need to tell him I'm sorry."

Poor love. "Aw, I'm sorry, hun. Hope you guys kiss and make up." Hehehe, I love teasin' them.

"Now what's all this bout kissin', hm?"

"Nothin', nothin' it's just a phrase!" People take things way too seriously sometimes, thought that time I completely meant it. It's obvious they dig each other.

"Okay, then.." Her voice was infused with suspicion.

"Look, love, just go tell the poor bloke that yer sorry." God, people are so thick-headed.

"Okay, thank's Georgie!"

"No problem, lo-" The line went dead. Someone's _eager._ _Don't even let me finish me sentence. Oh well, now I can sleep.._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Odd, it's easier writing from John's POV rather than Paulie's, ya know. Maybe it's because he's such a great antagonist :D I have to admit, his evil, charismatic, devilish ways are very fun to write.. Ya know P: He's such a bird dog tryin' ta steal Macca's gal. Don't ruffle her feathers now, Johnny, ya never wanna feel the wrath of a pissed off Mandy (X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lucky you! Three chapters in one day (: You're welcome haha!**

**

* * *

Paul's POV**

I felt a buzzing in me jeans pocket. _Not like that, ya nasty Paul. _I thought to meself with a smirk. _Hm, I dont recognize that number.._

"Ello?"

"Um, is this Paul?" Some bird. Probably another prank call.

"Yes," I confirmed. "And who, dare I ask, is this?"

"It's Mandy.."

_Mandy! Now's my chance to apoligize for bein' such an arse. _ "Ey, love, look I gots somethin' 'ta tell ya.."

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I-"

"-feel like a jerk and-"

"-I hope you're not mad at me."

I think our little stunt suprised both of us, because a silence followed. "_You're _apoligizing? But I was such an arse!"

"Nu-uh I was bein' a bitch! Look, Paul, let's just both say sorry so we can get this over with. I feel terrible."

I shook my head in disbelief. This entire time I beat myself up for no reason? Wow, fail. "I'm sorry. Thought you never wanted to talk to me. That I made ya cry."

She laughed, "I thought the same thing! Well.. without the crying."

I couldn't help it, her laugh made me laugh, too. Today turned out _much_ better than I'd thought it would.

We talked for quite a while, 'bout pretty much anything and everything. Man, could that lass talk! Before I knew it, we'd talked for over two hours.

"Damn!"

"What?" She asked, utterly confused.

"Look at yer phone."

She paused. "Holy crap! Two freaking hours!" She erupted into giggles.

Again, she got me t'laugh. "Now what's so funny, eh?"

"Nothing, I dont know. I'm just happy, I guess." I could practically _hear _her smile.

"Well, then I'm glad yer happy, doll." More giggles from her. "You sure are funny, Bates."

"Oh, shaddup, McCartney, you're no better! But I've got to go, my friend's comin' over."

"Aw, too bad, love. Guess I'll see ya Monday. How 'bout first period?" Forgetting that she couldn't see me, I winked.

"You're such a dork, Paul."

"Thanks."

"Bye!"

"Bye." She always left me thinking 'bout things..

**Mandy's POV**

"Sammie!" I whined.

"No, Manda, you're gonna call him. _Right now. _ You're gonna tell him how you feel!" She shoved the phone at me, already ringing.

"Nooooo!" Never, ever would I tell _him_ how I feel. I never should have told her.. "It's what he wants!"

"I don't care! You gotta admit this!"

"Never!" I screamed. "No, no, no, no, _no! _I'll nev-"

"Oi, who's this?"

Sam and I both froze. _Oh crap.._

_ "Ellooo?" _ The voice coming through the phone was getting impatient. I quickly hung up, completely embarassed.

"SAMMIE! Whaddya do _that_ for!"

"You _gotta _tell him someday!"

"Well, that someday isn't coming anytime soon! Besides, you don't even _know_ the bloody fool!"

"I. Don't. Care!"

I stared at her; One of my bestest friends since first grade. We'd gone through so much crap together over the years.. And she hadn't changed a bit.

I gave an overly dramatic sigh, feigning defeat. "Fineee... gimme the phone."

She grinned, feeling triumphant. "I _knew_ you'd do it." As soon as she handed me the phone, I tackled her, pinning her shoulders down.

Her eyes were daggers. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" All of her attempts to break free failed. I'd always been the stronger one.

"Love ya, too, wifey." I grinned cheesily.

"Bitch."

"Aw, my hoe."

She started laughing at our pet names for each other. I soon joined in, sitting on the floor next to her. We were so crazy.

She glanced over at me, choking out words through her giggles. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"You're so lucky I don't go to your school." A devilish smile played at her lips.

"Yes. Yes I am. I don't what to even _imagine_ what horrors you'd bring upon me." We burst out laughing again. I'd missed her so much. Thank god she was here for the entire weekend.

* * *

**A/N: Love you, Sammie hahaha my wifey! Yes, we do call each other "bitch" (Sam) and "hoe" (me) hahaha we're weird XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, I've really outdone myself! I never expected to post FOUR FREAKING CHAPTERS in one day! Starting to feel like I have no life XD**

* * *

"Omigod, I _love_ your Scouse!" I couldn't help it; I was a natural-born fangirl.

"Um, thanks." _It's so hilarious how George can be so shy and uncomfortable at times._

"I mean it! It's bloody adorable!"

Paul cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like he's not the only one with an accent now."

"Oh sod off, McCartney. Quit bringin' the conversation back t'yerself."

He chucked, "I wasn't talkin' 'bout meself, ya know. I meant _you!_"

George grinned at me. "He's right, ya know. Yer startin' to sound real Liverpoolian."

Blushing, I turned away. "Oi! Stop emberassin' me! I can't help if I'm a fast learner!"

"Don't worry, love, I think it's gear." Paulie winked at me. _God, he's so freaking adorable..._

"Like I said before: sod off! Go woo some other bird." I laughed as I tried (and failed) to push him away.

"Now tell me, doll, why would I do that? I've got a perfectly good one right here! Plus, none of those other birds can talk all Scouse. Makes me feel at home again." _Stupid cute Englishmen._

A quiet voice interrupted our fun. "Hey, Mandy."

I spun around, causing Paul to lose his grip on me. "Ey, Shel!" I happily skipped over and hugged her. I managed to sneak a quick glance at George, now occupying himself by examining the grass. I didn't miss the slight blush on his cheeks. Wow, he _totally _liked Shelby.

"Ey! You're that gal from Friday!" Paul's smile beamed.

"Oh yeah, you're that Paul guy." Her smirk confused me. What had I missed on Friday? It made me a little jealous to know that they had an inside joke.

"Already forgot me name, eh? I'm feeling unloved!"

Shel shook her head, and I completely understood what that implied. _What a dork._

"And to think I even told Georgie here that you were really gear! " His rant continued. "But I guess ya don't think the same of me. _Oh well.._" His overexaggerated pout really sold it.

"Maybe you should be an actor instead or a musician, Paulie," George piped up. "Ye sure sold that performance. Make a _real_ nice Romeo, I'd bet." Smirk.

"Only if ye'll be me Juliet! C'mon, Georgie!" Paul pulled George up onto his feet and paraded him around, both of them laughing.

"Oi, get off me you poof!" George yelled as he broke free of Macca's grip. "Makin' me yer bird. Hmph."

"Oh, don't be bitter! Ye know I love ya! Now where's my kiss?" Paul leaned in, and for a second I thought he was serious.

"Oi! Get'em off me! _Help!_" George's protests rang out through everyone's laughter.

Feeling sorry for the bloke, Shelby and I tried to help him while Paul continued to bombard him. "Don't reject me like this, doll! You've got me crazy for ya!" Maybe he really _should_ have been an actor..

**_RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_**

"Thank god!" George panted.

"Here, Georgie." Paul's extended hand reached out to the poor guy.

"Nah, get away you pansy!" _Oooh, rejected._

Paul rolled his eyes. "Oh, get over yerself, Harrison. I was only messin' with ya."

"I know, but ya still startled me. God, were you convincing!"

Paul's smile was contagious. Even after that ordeal, George couldn't resist. "Okay, fine, I forgive ya. But you ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll hurt you, ya hear?"

"Clear and crystal."

"Now help me up, you git. I gotta get t'class." They made _me_ feel like a perfectly normal person at times. I swore they were mental.

* * *

**A/N: Crazy boys... You just gotta love 'em (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about this one, I know it's _way_ short, but I was pissed and didn't know how else to deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Really, how I hate this thing.. *sighs* I don't own any of our fabulous four men from Liverpool (yet) or Green Day (who are also fabulous, but not from Liverpool. Kinda brings them back down a notch XD)**

* * *

"Shuttup! _I_ _hate you!_" His mouth agape in shock, I slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to me like that you little bi-"

Soon the beautiful noise of "American Idiot" drowned out his damned hollering.

"You're such a stupid. Effing. Git!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. God, how I needed something to throw at the wall. But with nothing at my disposal, I punched it instead. "Rot in hell!" I collapsed into a mess of tears. Eff that man. There was no way he could possibly be my dad.. mentally of course. I knew he was my genetic father, but to me he was just a paternal figure.

My tears started to slow as Part IV of "Jesus of Suburbia" melted into Part V. Through the blaring music, I almost didn't notice a tapping on my window. Mascara-smeared face and all, I went to investigate. What I saw scared the crap outta me.

"George! Paul!" I gasped, completely taken by suprise. "Wh-what in bloody hell are you doing here!" Numbly, I took of the screen and watched them climb through. I barely realised Paul's arms around me.

"I think the better question is: Why are ye cryin', love?" His eyes softened as he wiped a tear from my cheek.

He and George sat quietly while I poured out all that had happened, from start to finish. George scowled, "What a bloody bastard!"

Paul looked thoughtful. "Ya know, this song fits ya very well."

Listening to the lyrics, I understood what he meant. _ She's all alone again, Wiping the tears from her eyes. Some days he feels like dying; She get's so sick of crying.. _ It amazed me how well they got me. I felt like an open book.

Paul grabbed my hands. "Now, what'd ya do _this_ for?"

I tried turning away, but he held me in place. "Don't hurt yerself, Mandy. Please."

I couldn't meet his eyes.

George continued fuming; I never thought I'd see such a reserved guy so... pissed. "He has _no_ right to say those things about you! Stupid git, he dosen't realise what a great girl you are. He's bloody blind!"

To both of our suprise, I hugged him. Tight. "Thank you," I whispered. "Thank both of you. You're both amazing. I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't come.." My tears overwhelmed me, making me unable to speak.

Both pairs of arms enveloped me. "It's no problem, love." I couldn't tell which of them said that, but either way, it was comforting to know that _someone_ cared.

* * *

**A/N: Best way to stop crying (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Real quick I wanna ask LilyEyes777, beatlemaniacnumerouno, CheekyVixen7, and michelleandjulia if I can use them in my newest story (: Considering I'm the newest Beatle girl, I though ya might as well get to know me even if it's just a story haha. Some pretty crazy shit's gonna go down I'm guessing, considering there's five of us XD Plus four (; Oh and BTW, I dress almost as crazy as Phoe, and just as colourful!**

**

* * *

Paul's POV**

Yawning, I stretched lazily. I opened my eyes and was suprised to find meself curled up with a sleeping Mandy on the floor against the wall. Feeling completely at ease, I tucked a lock of her ash blonde-brown hair behind her ear. Something moved near her bed. On the couch beneath it, George was sleeping.

I was perfectly content to just stay there forever. Mandy looked so adorable with her head laying on me chest. This was perfect bliss.

She quietly moved in her sleep. I completely adored her and never wanted to lose her. I made it my new goal, considering I'd reached my old one. She'd poured her her heart out to Georgie and me, and I'd never forget that. How her mask and shield dissolved last night. She'd been so defenseless and delicate; I wanted to be her new shield. I'd always protect her, even from John.

I couldn't resist smiling when cuddled closer to me. I played with her hair while I kept thinking.

"Mmughh... Enjoyin' yerself?" George muttered, still in a sleepy daze.

I nodded, caught up in her hair.

"Ye fancy her, don't ya, Paul?"

I looked at my sleepy best mate. "Yeah, I really do."

"Good, 'cause she fancies you, too." Yawn.

"I sure hope so.."

"Whaddya mean you hope? I just told ya that she does!"

"I know, I just wanna hear her say it, ya know?"

"Mmhm.." His head flopped back onto the couch.

I continued stroking her hair and I thought of all she'd said last night. 'Bout how her dad'd never believed in her, his divorce from her mom, but mainly that she'd never actually known him before that. He'd rarely given any of her hobbies besides soccer any thought and he always told her she's never amout to anything. And she was starting to believe him.

_Mandy! Why would you believe that rubbish? You're amazing!_

_ But what if he's right.._

_ No, never say that! He's a lying, lonely bastard that's just bringing you down!_

_ He's my dad!_

_ Not much of one... Look, love, I'm sorry ya have t'deal witht his._

_ Yeah, so am I..._

After that I'd just held her, until she stopped crying and she fell asleep. Now she looked so peaceful..

The form against me moved, this time awake. Her expression changed from dazed, to confused, to shocked. She looked up at me but before she could say anything, I kissed her forehead. "Good day, sunshine."

**Mandy's POV**

_What in bloody hell? Am I dreaming? I gotta be, I mean c'mon, I just woke up in the arms of the guy I like. He even _kissed_ my forehead, what the hell?_

"James?"

"Yeah, hun, I'm right here." His smile looked very relaxed and content.

"I can see that... um, the question is _why?_"

"Ya don't remember anything from last night? Huh, maybe it's better that way.."

I shot straight up, losing my _very_ comfortable position. "Wh-what'd you do? What'd _we_ do! Oh _god_, James!"

"Oh, shaddup, nothin' like _that_ happened," a voice behind me grumbled. I turned around to see George supposedly sleeping on _my_ futon. "Nothin' happened 'cept ya cryin' and me and lover-boy over there comfortin' you."

Suddenly everything from last night rushed into my mind. Dad's screaming, Paul and George coming over, and them Paul wiping my tears away and holding me until I stopped crying. I must have fallen alseep after that. I guess Paul didn't mind that I used him as my pillow for the night, seeing as he was smiling so happily.

The way Paul looked at me... it was different than the night before. His eyes seemed even more dreamy, like his mind was far away. He was so blissful.

* * *

**A/N: I actually wrote this the same day as Chp. 9, but I didn't have time to post it yesterday. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! REVIEW and ya get t'use Paulie as a pillow XD Believe me, he's damn comfy, best pillow EVER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long... I've been busy... baking pie... and staring at walls XD. Writer's block sucks D: I hate this chapter.. full of arguments. Well on a higher note, RINGO'S HERE :D Enjoy and RnR**

**

* * *

John's POV**

"OOH! BUBBLES!"

I quickly smack me mate Ringo over the head. "Oh, don't get too excited. Yer so daft."

His pout was utterly juvenile. "Oh, yer such a spoil-sport, that ye are Johnny. Always ruinin' me fun."

"Oh shaddup, Ringo. Yer such a li'l kid at times."

"What?" he whined. "Who doesn't like bubbles! They're so purdy!"

"Shut yer mouth fer once. Yer really startin' t'get on me ne-"

"WILL BOTH OF YA JUST _SHADDUP!_" Ringo, Paul, and I turned to face George. He'd had one of his rare outbursts again. When he realised why we were all starin' at him, he started stutterin' like his normal self. "Well, uh, ye guys yell too much, ya know? Makes me head hurt..."

I smirked at him. "Ya know, I kinda like that side of ya, Georgie. Real tough."

He averted his eyes. "Ey, Ringo, when are ye changin' t'our school?"

What in bloody hell? No one changes the subject on John Lennon! Still, I kinda wanted t'know, too. "Yeah Ringo, when are ye gonna join us?" I prodded, poking him.

"Well, I mean, it depends on me mum. She's takin' too damn long!" His hand flew back and knocked mine away. "Oh, sod off John. Quit givin' me a hard time."

"Hell yeah, she is!" Paul complained. "We need someone else fer Johnny-boy t'yell at! He's been after this bird, ya see, and he's not used t'bein' rejected so he's gotten pretty nas-"

"Sod off, Macca!" I snapped. "I heard what happened yesterday!"

'Now what's _that_ s'possed t'mean?"

"Ye slept with her that's what!" I spat the words at him.

His outrageously large eyes widened ever further and then shrunk so he was glaring at me. "Now ye listen to me, Lennon. None of _that_ went down. We just-"

"Yeah, like I believe that rubbish!" I could feel the rage build up inside me. _He's such a lyin', cheatin', son-of-a-_

"How 'bout ye both shut yer traps!" Ringo hollered. "George's right, we fight too damn much!"

I stared down Paul: me best mate and me worst enemy. Things were bittersweet between us.

"Fine," I stated. I knew George was behind me, raisin' his eyebrows in disbelief. Paulie-Wanna-Cracker over there shut his gapin' mouth like the bird he was. Was it really _that_ odd for me t'back off?

Ringo grinned that foolish grin of his. "See?" he said. "That's better!"

"I still say yer daft," I murmured. I could hear Paul snicker next to him. Poor Ringo looked around, confused at our amusement. _See? He's daft and bloody deaf._

Georgestood up. "How 'bout we stop this nonsense and actually _do _ somethin', hm?"

Ringo's eyes brightened. "No, Ringo," George sighed in exasperation. "Not bubbles."

"Aw," he pouted again. "They're shiny though!"

George, Paul, and I sighed in unison. Sometimes our friend here was a tad... off.

"Ey, how 'bout we-"

"-cause mayhem?" I asked hopefully.

"No, John." Damn George, always the _responsible_ one. "I was gonna say-"

Paul interrupted, "-we should visit-"

"_No_, not that damned bird!" I protested. "I'm sick of ye talkin' 'bout her like she's an angel or somethin'. She's got the devil in her heart, I'm tellin' ya!"

"She does _not! _ Ye just don't like gettin' rejected!"

"I THOUGHT WE SAID NO FIGHTING!" Ringo intervened again, pausing us.

Paul muttered, "Who says I was gonna say _her_ anyways? Coulda been talkin' 'bout anyone..."

"Oh, we all know ye were talkin' bout her, lover-boy. Now-"

"Don't make me separate you two," George threatened.

I rolled me eyes at him. "Yer such a mum, Harrison."

"Am not!"

Ringo laughed at us, "Yer all like school girls!"

Georgie crossed his arms. "Am not," he repeated to himself like a mantra.

Oh god, today was goin' t'be hectic.

* * *

**A/N: Haha could ye tell I ran out of ideas? I just love Paulie-Wanna-Cracker btw XD God, tell me if this chapter sucked please. Or if ya loved it. Either way FEEDBACK PEOPLE! REVIEWWWWW**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Seriously, I almost died. I thought that this didn't save and I was about to break down and cry because it took me like two hours... Thank GOD it saved!**

**

* * *

Mandy's POV**

"And you are...?" I looked over this insanely happy bloke next to me.

"Ringo Starr, pleased t'meet ya," the huge smiling face grinned.

"And your names actually... _Ringo?_" _He's gotta be kidding me!_

"Nah, it's me nickname. I'm really Richard but all me mates call me Ringo because of me fondness fer rings, ya see."

I nodded, pretending to understand. "Uh-huh... I'm Mandy. I, uh, like rings, too... Real shiny." _Shiny? You can do better than that!_ I mentally slapped myself.

Ringo's puppy-eyes grew. "I know right! They're so purdy! I love shiny things."

_Is this guy mentally four? _I tried not to laugh. _Omigod he said purdy! _ "Yeah, me too. My friends like to distract me with keys... They're real shiny and they make a pretty noise when they hit each other!" I started reverting to my hyper-three-year-old self. It never took much to get me there.

"I love keys!" he agreed delightedly.

"I never thought you two would get along so well," said a smirking John from the corner.

"Well, ye gotta make friends with a variety of people," George insisted. "And Ringo certainly is a rare kinda bloke."

Poor Ringo seemed put down by that last comment, so I decided to comfort him. "Don't worry, I like odd people." I patted his fluffy hair. _Oh. My. God. He's just like a puppy!_ I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Ey Paul, looks like ye got more competition," I heard George chuckle.

"Oh, sod off, Harrison." By the grunt I guessed that Paul had elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm not deaf, George."

He immediately shut up. "Oh, uh, sorry. I was just joshin' ya..."

Paul's scowl softened. "Yer so soft, that ye are, Harrison."

"Am not!"

"Oh, don't start _that_ again," John rolled his eyes.

Ringo softly chuckled. "Bubbles..."

I looked at each of them, questions clear on my face. "It's nothin', love." Paul said, pushing my questions aside. "Just somethin' from yesterday."

"Uh-huh... and that includes bubbles?"

Ringo started giggling again. "What? They're shiny!"

"Here we go again," George muttered. "Now she's set him off."

I cocked my eyebrow at him, attempting to do my impression of Paul's "don't-give-me-that-bull" face.

"Okay, sorry." It was fun making George embarrassed.

John yawned, obviously bored. _Stupid git. Get over yourself. _"Tired John?" I asked sweetly.

"Nah, ye four just bore the hell outta me."

"Aw what a pity, I'm sorry we're so _boring._" I reached over to Paul's dresser and grabbed the glass of water that George had been drinking. An evil smile came over my face, and Paul's eyes widened. John, being the oblivious git he was, sat there examining his hands. "I hope _this_ makes things more exciting!"

John shot out of the chair, soaking wet, shocked. Behind me, George complained about his water. Paul quickly pulled me away from the now furious Lennon. " You. Little. Bitch." he sneered. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Now John, be reasonable. It was just a joke," Paul stood infront of me, blocking John.

"Yeah, real_ funny._" He stepped closer.

"John," Paul said, voice firm.

Lennon glared at him. "Of course, ye stick up for the _bird._ Yer such a great mate." With that, he marched out the door, slamming it shut.

After a long pause, I stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't think he'd get _that_ pissed."

"It's okay, love. Ya just hurt his pride."

"Yeah, he'll get his knickers outta that twist soon," George grinned.

"It's high time that ego of his got delfated some," Ringo pitched in.

"Still, he was really terrifying..." In truth, he _had_ scared the crap outta me, but I'd grown up with a man with a worse temper than John Lennon. George and Paul hadn't seen my dad when he got that demonic look on his face... It was paralyzing.

"Don't worry, he'll get over himself." Paul set his hand on my shoulder.

"Great, now I'm thirsty!" George whined.

"Go find John, he's a walking fountain!" I smirked, calming down. Back to insulting John, as normal.

"Yer sush a smartass sometimes," Paul pointed out the obvious, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but that's why ya love me!" I grinned. I turned to George, "Now if you're _that_ damn thirsty, go get yerself some water again!" I was too busy teasing George that I missed Paul go quiet. Ringo didn't, though.

"Oh, so _this _is the bird ye were talking bout," he whispered, just loud enough for Paul to hear.

He nodded. He was scared that if he spoke, he'd say something stupid. Again.

Paul wasn't the only one turning pink; I'd started teasing Georgie 'bout Shelby. "You _looooveeeeeee_ her!" I sang. "Georgie and Shelby! Sittin' in a tree!"

"Doin' somentin' awful nau-ghty," Paul finished.

"Oi! You shuttup!"

"Aw, Georgie's awful touchy 'bout that, ain't he?" Paul winked at me. "What's he got to hide?"

I raised my eyebrows at this. Ideas popping into my head. "Georgie, what have you done to my poor, sweet, innocent Shelby!"

"Nothin'! Not a thing!" His eyes almost popped out of his head in shock. "I-I swear!"

"If I find out ya did, I'll kill ya!"

"I-I didn't!"

"Good." I patted him on the head. His expression went from shocked to utterly confused. This was _so _much better than T.V.

* * *

**A/N: I love doing that... Oh John, get _over_ yourself!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just wanted to let you amazing, wonderful readers know that because (hahah I'm listening to that song right now XD) of you I was late for jazz band yesterday morning. I did detention for ya'll. Don't worry, I'm not complaining; I probably woulda been late anyways, you were just my excuse (: Enjoy Chappie 13! Oh, and meet Carlos P:**

* * *

"Mmm...hmmm..._mmmmm_..." _Tap, tap, tap._

_ If he doesn't stop soon, I'm gonna _explode. I slammed my elbow onto the desk behind me to quiet him. He only hummed louder. _Shuttup, shuttup, OMIGOD SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!_ Only _this_ boy could annoy me almost as much as Lennon.

"Hmm-mm-MMMM!"

"Omifreakinggod, Carlos, will you just. Shut. Up!" I whispered, a death threat in every syllable. I turned around to glare, only to find that huge, sarcastic, cheesy grin of his. _I _am_ going to kill you..._

_ Tap, tap, tap._

"Stop. Tapping. Your. Pencil." _Ooh, I'm gonna kick his arse later._

"It's not a pencil, it's a pen." Smartass.

"I don't care _what_ it is, stop it either way!" I knew that even if he _did _stop, he'd find some other way to piss me off. "Yer such an arse."

"Hoho, how long did it take ya t'figure _that_ out, hm?"

I sighed. Every year I had him in math, and every year he sat next to/in front of/behind me. Someone must have hated me.

Now to make things even worse, stupid fricken Lennon was in this class. ANd guess what? Him and Carlos were becoming best mates, and fast.

"Ughh..." I banged my head on the cool desk in front of me.

"Ms. Bates, stop disturbing my class!" the teacher hollered.

I lifted my head and stared blankly at the stupiud git. I hear Carlos snicker behind me, and as soon as the teacher turned back around, I swung my arm back. Hard.

"Ow, what the balls!" Yep, I'd hit my target. I grinned in triumph. _That should shut him up for a while..._

There was peace for about two minutes until I fet a slight tugging at my hair. I whipped around, knocking a Sharpie out of Carlos's hand. _Wait... a _Sharpie! I grabbed my hair, mouth gaping. He had colored the ends red. Bright, fricken _red. _"Carlos Cruz Hernandez, I am going to murder you."

He grinned at me again. "Well I though ye wanted t'dye yer hair back to bright red, so I though I'd help."

A snort came from next to him. _Ugh, Lennon._ "You," I sneered. "_You_ put him up to this, didn't you?"

"Nope, love, I didn't say a word." He smirked.

"Rot in hell, Lennon."

"Oi! That's not very nice, ya know," Carlos mimicked John's accent.

"Carlos: shuttup. Lennon: sod off, die, whatever. Just get out of me space!"

"Ey, serves ya right fer yesterday!"

Carlos looked at him, confused. "Yesterday? What the hell happened yesterday?"

"The bird dumped water on me, that's what! Bloody freezing, too."

Carlos started laughing and held his hand up to me. "Nice!"

I stared at the hand with a dead expression. "Um..?"

"Yer s'possed to high-five it."

"Yeah, I know that, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Yer such a loser."

"Nah, yer the loser."

"You wish, asshole."

"_Nooo, it's atthhoe!_"

I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid lisp. Stupid Carlos, I could never stay mad at him for long, no matter how many reasons I had never to talk to him again. I just couldn't be mad at someone who made me laugh. Luckily for me, John Lennon would _never _make me laugh with his stupidity. Maybe I'd laugh _at _him, but never with him.

"Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"Yer friggin' retarded." I should have known better with guys like them. They both did this... donkey-having-a-seizure impression kinda thing. It was funny, but odd. I rolled my eyes at them and turned back around. "Dumbarses."

I hurredly tried to catch up writing the notes on "stem and leaf plots," something we should have learned in what, fifth grade? Someone tapped my shoulder. "If you guys don't eff off, I'm gonna have t'kill ya."

"Now what have _I_ done?"

I slowly turned around and locked eyes with two huge hazel ones_. _"J-James... Uh, hi! ...Wait, what are ya doin' in me math class? You don't have this period!"

"Uh, love, the bell rang." He gestured to the almost-empty seats.

"Oh... Well, uh, I gotta get to science... Bye?" _Gah, another awkward moment, just great._ I got up, ready to leave now that my stuff was all packed up.

"Ey, no hug?"

I turned back around. "U-um, sure." I quickly hugged him and walked outta the room. "See ya in P.E., Paul!" I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Aw, look, Mandy's blushin'. What, ya got a boyfriend?"

"Shutt_up _Carlos." _Just go away, goddammit! _"Eff off." I walked even faster, trying to get away before Lennon showed up. Thankfully, I got into my science class with minutes to spare.

I collapsed into the plastic chair and threw my bag onto the long lab table. George, being my lab partner who was _always_ early, eyed me. "Okay, what'd he do?" He already knew it had to do with John.

I didn't want to talk so I grabbed my hair and showed him the ends.

"That's, ah, quite different. Real original..?"

My eyes bored holes through my bag. George sighed and put his arm around me. "Listen, love. John's just bein' immature about yesterday; he's always immature about _everything._ Don't pay him any mind, he's bein' an arse. You've never seen his soft side. He's so different then..."

I snorted. "John? _Soft?_ Oh, hell no."

"I mean it!" he insisted. "He's a real nice guy at times, ya just gotta get t'know him."

I did the "don't-give-me-that-bull" face at him. "Fine," he sighed. "But ya gotta give him a chance sometime."

"_Eventually._ Someday I will, but that someday sure as hell ain't today."

"Whatever floats yer boat." He removed his arm in defeat.

My eyes scanned the filling classroom. I saw Shelby writing something or another a couple of lab tables over. "_Shelby,_" I hissed. No reply. "_Shelbyy!_" She still didn't look up. "Goddammit, screw this... SHELBY!" Her head flew back, startled. She turned the opposite direction, looking for whomever said her name. "Omigod, I'm over _here._" I waved my arms, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hi Manda!"

"Took ya long enough... Now whatcha writin'?"

She shut her mouth and clutched the notebook tightly to her chest. "N-nothing..."

"_Shelby,_" I insisted. "Lemme see!"

"No!" She gestured with her eyes to the boy next to me. _George?_ I mouthed.

She nodded, turning pink. She tapped her third finger, fourth, second, first and then all of them simutaneously. That was our code for "I think I like him."

I smiled evilly. _I _will_ get that notebook._ _Her and Georgie'll be so cute!_ I started scheming ways to get them together. They were both pretty quiet, except Shelby was a little louder than George. It was funny how much they looked alike, but not enough to be siblings. Both had short hair that hung in her eyes (Shelby like her hair in a bob best), they were both pretty skinny but not sickeningly so, and messed with their hands when they were bored. They'd be adorable. Now I just needed to get George to get the guys to ask her out. Or Shelby could ask _him. _ Either way, they _would_ be together. I was set on it.

* * *

**A/N: I've been trying to think of ways to make Georgie and Shelby together in the story, and _not_ just because (haha) real Shelby (_pennylove_) will kill me if I don't o.o ... Hahaha just kiddin', I think they'd be friggin' adorable together... Oh and Carlos, I would kill you if you ever did that, which you probably would and will. I am Amanda Bates. You coloured my hair. Prepare to die. (: Hahaha I had to add that in XD... If ya didn't realise I try to put at least one Beatle reference in each chapter! Try and catch them! Also, REVIEW and I _wont_ kill you :D Seriously, I hate people that read and don't REVIEW... It doesn't let me know what you people think of my writing! _I need to knowww!_ I mean, I still love ya, but not as much as the people that REVIEW!**

**Are ya gettin' the point yet? (;**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know it's short, but I reallllyyyy wanted to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**George's POV**

"Really, John. Ye coloured her hair _red!_" For the seventh time today Paul complained.

"Oh, it wasn't all _my_ fault, Carlos did it! C'mon, I'm innocent!" The offender batted his eyelashes,

"Yeah, yer _real_ innocent, John," I rolled me eyes. "That's why ye have the sex appeal of a baby penguin."

"Oi! I happen to find baby penguins _very_ sexy, mind you!"

"EWW, you creep!" Paul exclaimed in disgust. "Mackin' on poor infant birds! Ye should be locked up for animal abuse!"

"Well, it's either that or say that I'm not sexy, which we all know is a lie!"

"Oh yer head gets bigger every day, don' it? So full of yerself." Paul shook his head in false dissappointment.

"Oh shaddup, Macca. Yer just jealous because I'm sexier than you."

"T'hell you are! If yer so much sexier then why am _I_ gettin' the bird, hmm?"

"Because ya went and slept with her!"

"Omigod, Lennon, get over that! I told ya before that nothin' happened!"

"And how am I supposed to believe _that?_"

I sighed. "Girls, girls yer both pretty, Can ya shaddup now?" Both of them glared at me, their annoyance clear. At least it shut them up fer a moment.

"Oh George," Paul grinned devilishly. "Speakin' of pretty li'l birds, how're you and that Shelby chick doin'?" _Wait, how in hell could he know?_ "Mandy told me ya fancy her," he winked. _Dammit, I never shoulda told her..._

"Aw, he's turnin' red! Ye should see yer face, Georgie!"

"Oi get off me case!"

"Never!"

"You guys suck."

"Not as much as you," John smiled sweetly.

"Oh, sod off. Yer the one that rapes penguins."

Paul started giggling. Damn, what a poof.

"Shadd_up!_" John whined. "You, too, McCartney."

"Ey, I'm not in this anymore!"

"Yeah, like I'd let ye get away!"

I swore they'd never stop. They kept on argung about the sillyish rubbish in the world until Paul's da came to tell me and Johnny-boy to get our arses home. _Thank god, they were really starting t'get on me nerves._

...

I sat on the bed. I was kinda nervous to try, condsidering it was always John or Paul that did it, not me. Tryin' t'get the nerve, I grabbed it, but didn't know what else to do. _How in hell do they write songs? _ John, Paul, Ringo, and I had started a band, and we were pretty good if I do say so meself.

I gingerly put the pencil to paper, scared to seem foolish, though no one was there. What if it was bad? I'd be so dissappointed in meself. Nothin' came t'me and it was real frustratin' t'say the least. I wanted t'write her somethin'. Somethin' real special. But what? I'm the guitarist, not the songwriter! This was gonna be a real test...

_Maybe if I make the guitar riff first?_ I grabbed me guitar and started playin' random notes. This was me element. I'm always happiest when I have me guitar. Once I had the guitar down, I tried writing the words again. It seemed a bit easier than before. Not real easy, but definitely easier.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha was I the only one thinking pervy in that one paragraph? XD Hehehehehehe (; Oh and guess what! You should REVIEW that's what! Please please me, oh yeah, like I please you! (Ey, I review ev'ry story I read, so HA!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I wrote this lovely, fun chappie on Friday (: It was so beautiful out I even wrote a poem about it! I might post in in an upcoming chapter if you want me to (: Sorry that it's been taking me so long to update (especially I'm Only Sleeping) I've been writing a TON of poems and songs and such. I'm also working on a collab with _sunshineharrison_ called Helter Skelter! and it's up on her page(: Enjoy and RnR!**

**Because I am completely stupid and forgetful, I 1) thought this was Chapter 14, and 2) didn't even post this when I typed it yesterday. Wow, Amanda, wow. *facepalm***

* * *

**Mandy's POV**

The breeze played and tossed my hair about as I sat in the grass after school. Today was a perfect day. The sun warmed my back while the wind kept it cool.

Footsteps came up behind me, but I didn't bother to turn around. I already knew who it was.

"Hey."

"Ello," I replied casually, still not sparing him a glance.

He contently sighed and lounged on the grass next to me. "I love it outside."

"Mmhm..." I rested my head back onot my shoulders and smiled. "It's certainly beautiful out."

"Yeah..." I knew he turned to look at me, but I ignored it. I didn't want anymore awkward moments. He grabbed a bit of my hair and chuckled, "I can't believe he did this."

"I can. I don't really care anymore, though. It's just hair."

"Yeah, but it's _long_ hair. And it's fun." Like the silly boy he was, he started playing with it, braiding and putting flowers in it.

Finally, I looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. George had taught me how, and I intended to use it. "...the hell, James?"

He looked up and grinned. "It's shiny."

I couldn't resist giggling at his childishness. "You're so weird sometimes."

Without replying, he continued being my hairdresser. He would twist it 'round his fingers with a thoughtful expression, his mind far away. Normally I couldn't stand having people touch my hair, but this was different.

After a couple of minutes, I set my head on his shoulder. Students still waiting for their rides looked at us quizzically, but I was somewhere far away like Paul. He tensed at my touch but soon relaxed.

His hair (which he hadn't combed back today, thank god) tickled my cheek while the wind ran through it. I smiled. Nothing could beat this moment. I closed my eyes and basked in the sun and my hapiness. I wanted to stay there forever. Words and phrases aligned in my mind, forming a poem.

...

A very faint noise interrupted my daydreaming. It took me a couple of seconds to realise that it was Paul.

"Mandy," he gently shook my shoulder. "Mandy, wake up. C'mon Bates!"

I groaned "Whaaatttt?" and opened my eyes.

"Ye fell asleep again, love." A soft smile rested on his lips. _His perfect, adorable, juicy- Wait a minute, did I just think _juicy_? _My mind was still in dreamy sleep-mode, subject to even worse distractions and absent-mindedness than my normal awake brain.

"Well let me sleep more," I yawned and hugged his arm. I was right the first time: he was one good damn comfy pillow.

"But Mandy," he chuckled. "It's almost 5. Doncha have dance?"

I lazily flicked my hand in a "pshh"-valley-girl style. "Oh, who gives a damn about dance?"

"Normally, _you_ do!" He pushed against me, trying to stand. Reluctantly, I gave in. It was either that or he probably would have lifted me over his shoulder and forced me home. If I wasn't completely terrified of being carried, that might have not been such a bad thing. "Ey, Sleeping Beauty, I'll walk ya home." He linked his arm through mine after grabbing our bags and guided my tired body.

Once we'd walked a bit, I started returning to full-consiousness. "It's such a pity I have to go home..."

"Now why's that?"

"Because it's not nearly as peaceful and gorgeous there as it is out here."

"You really love it, doncha?"

"You bet. You can't feel the sun through walls.

He smiled at me with an amused grin.

"What?" I asked, confused and slightly annoyed.

"Nothin'... Yer just so easily pleased and content. Ya enjoy the simple things. I like that."

His words made my cheeks flush scarlett. "T-Thanks..."

"Yer very welcome." He turned to me. Hopefully my cheeks had returned somewhat of their normal colour by then. He was the only person who'd ever been able to make me blush.

My new braids bounced against my back and an odd thought came to me. "James..."

"Yeah? What is it, doll?"

"Since _when_ have you known how to braid hair?"

He laughed loudly and shrugged. "Ya know, I don't exactly recall."

I playfully bumped against him. "You're so odd."

He punched my shoulder in reply. "Nowhere near as odd as you!"

"Yeah, that'd be pretty scary. I like being odd, though."

"Good, 'cause ya wouldn't be near as fun if ya weren't."

"Now what's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothin'! Nothin' at all."

"James Paul McCartney you tell me what you meant by that!"

"_Never!_" He started running away, laughing at my bemusement.

"_James!_ I called after him, sprinting to catch up. Today had been great.

* * *

**A/N: I loveeee this chapter :D Sadly, the next one isn't so great :/ Oh well, it _is_ important to the plot... REVIEW ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know it's been forever for this story, and it's 'cos I couldn't think of anything D: WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS ARSE! I promise to have a John chapter soon, 'cos I feel it's high time to have one. He's only had part of one! I feel bad DX So yeah, enough of my self-pity. Oh yeah, this one was inspired by what happened to me last night ^^" I saw Incidious and it SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME! I HATE SCARY MOVIES!**

**I've also come to a very depressing realisation: sadly, there **_**is**_** such a thing as **_**too much **_**fluff D: I seriously can't read through this story in its entirety DX I feel so stupid for posting this 'cos compared to how I write now, frankly, it's garbage. In **_**my**_** opinion. Maybe I'm just wayyyy too hard on myself, or maybe I'm over critical, but I feel like this story's going in the wrong direction. What exactly the direction I want is, I have no idea, but IT'S JUST TOO CUTE! If you want to, argue with me. Give me back my confidence in this little tale. Make me believe that I haven't completely rotted your teeth out with its sugary-sweetness. Good luck with that (: There **_**is**_** fluff in the next chapter, it's mild, so don't get your knickers in a twist. That's **_**my**_** job. Now, if you're even reading this, stop. READ THE FRIGGIN CHAPTER ALREADY XD**

I was hanging out with the boys again, but this time I dragged Shelby and Sam along with me. We sat together, patiently listening to their excited chatter about something or another, while I tried not to make my gazing obvious, but my mates knew me too well. Sammie continuously poked and prodded me, smirking the whole time, and Shel wiggled her eyebrows at me when I turned red. No matter how many times I told them to shut up, they continued their teasing. Eventually, I gave up and focused on less annoying things, like Paul's too perfect eyebrows that I swear he plucked _(Hmm,maybe I'll ask him that sometime...)_, or Paul's laugh, or Paul's cute nose, or-

"Mandy, you're drooling again."

"Shaddup!" I whacked Sam in the arm.

"Ow! You little-"

Evidently the boys had just realised we were there because Paul grinned boyishly at us and asked, "Hey, how'd ya gals like t'go to the movies with us? We've been talkin' bout it all day. There's some real fab movies out." He winked at us and I almost died. Since when had I let a guy affect me like this? _Oh yeah, since he stole your heart with braids and flowers and sunshine. Go figure._

Sam gave an over-dramatic yawn. "Eh, I don't like movies unless they're really good scary ones."

"Well, there's that new one!" John suggested. "The one with the boy-"

"-and the demons?"

"Yeah! And the dad-"

"OOH! And the creepy old lady!" She beamed at him. "Okay, I'm in. I've been wanting to see that one!"

"But _Sammie!_" I whined. Scary movies completely terrified me. My imagination was just _way_ too wild to easily get over the horrific scenes. "You know how I get after them! I won't be able t'sleep fer days!"

"Oh, get over it. I'm sure Pa- I mean, _someone_, will be able to distract you." She smiled evilly at me and I whacked her again.

"You: shaddup!"

"Nah, I'd rather not-"

"Well are ya comin' or not?" Once more, stupid Lennon has to interrupt.

"Yeah, I will."

"Well, I mean, uh..." I bit my lip anxiously. "Y'see..."

"Please, doll? We'd love fer ya t'come with us." _Oh dear lord, Paul's puppy face is adorable._

"Yeah! C'mon, love, please?" Ringo pouted.

"I, ah... Oh fine. Ya'll win," I surrendered and admitted defeat.

"Yay!" Paul and Ringo high fived and George smiled at his goofy friends, probably thinking something along the lines of, "I'm surrounded by idiots." He looked expectantly at Shelby, who stuttered, "W-what?"

"Well, are ya comin' or not?"

"O-oh, sure!"

"Gear." He turned back to his mates to help plan the event and I tried controlling the butterflies invading my stomach.

I shoved Sam and whispered, "What the _hel_l have you gotten me into! ?"

"Just the date you've wanted with Paul." She was still giving me that wicked grin. "Although, if you'd prefer John..."

"No! Never!" I slammed my hand over her mouth, ignoring her protests. Shelby stared at us with wide, confused eyes. I glared at Sam, muttering death threats. "That's over, got it? Over. O-V-E-R. That was a phase. He's a jerk. I really don't know what I was thinking. Actually, I wasn't thinking! That's it. I. Wasn't. Thinking! Get it? Hm? Do y-"

"Amanda! Relax!" She ripped my hand off her face and chuckled, "God, woman!"

Poor clueless Shel looked at us completely bemused. Her mouth dropped open into an "o" as realisation hit her, and she glanced back to the boys. "You... John...? But you hate him!"

I gave her my "You're-seriously-just-getting-this?" face and sighed. "I do hate him! Because he's such an insufferable, arrogant, egotistical pig!" I paused, then finished, "But he's just. So. Damn. Attractive! GAH!" I let out a huff of frustration while I waited for her to fully grasp what I was saying.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Man, yer slow!"

She childishly stuck her tongue out at me in reply.

"Ey, save that fer Georgie, not me!" I laughed and skipped away to the boys before she could hit me. When I turned back to look at her, her mouth was still agape and she looked appalled and embarrassed at my suggestion. Sam was laughing her arse off at Shelby's expression. _Oh god, how I love my mates._

"Ye gals ready t'go?"

I spun around and found myself face-to-face with a smiling Ringo. "Wait, to where again?"

"Um, the movies?" Paul stated as if it were obvious to everyone but me. "I asked ya a couple munutes ago and ye said yes!"

"Oh! Right! Yeah, we're ready!" I felt extremely stupid for forgetting. To hide my embarrassment I called Sam and Shel over so they could look foolish instead of me. Friends come very useful at times like these.

Because he was oldest, Ringo thought he should drive, but we _(did I say __**we**__? I mean everyone besides myself)_ insisted that John do it instead. I would have much rathered George be behind the wheel, but seeing as though he was younger than me, that sadly wasn't an option.

We soon found out that choosing John as the driver turned out to be a terrible decision. If we'd thought Ringo would have been a crazy driver, John wasn't much better. He was like a maniac! The boys and Sam didn't seem to mind, but Shelby and I locked eyes in terror. We scrambled out as soon as the steaming metal death trap came to a stop, much to John's amusement. Without a word, I slugged him in the arm, but he just kept grinning smugly. I walked up to the theater muttering profanitied directed entirely at John. The movie day didn't sem to be looking too great after all

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I realise this probably sucked, just deal with it. I've found it kinda difficult to write this story and I don't know why. Maybe it's because what I mentioned before. Either way, I'll still be updating, though probably at a slow pace until I get my mojo back. Love y'all and REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to beatlemaniacnumerouno (LYSSA!) and Beatlesfan93 fer reviewing so fast! (: I have ta admit, it really did make me feel a li'l better ^^ So, thanks fer that, too! You guys earned yerselves a Ringo! (c: Yes, that Ringo is awesomesauce, so every time I post a Ringo it means that Ringo approves that as awesomesauce XD Teehee!**

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-_wait._ We're seeing a _scary_ movie? !" My voice rose higher and higher in panic and my eyes bulged. "No, no, no, no, _no._ I can't!"

"Too late, love. Ye already paid fer the ticket," John smirked in satisfaction at my fear.

"I didn't know it was a _scary _one!"

"We were talking about it when ye said yes!"

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"Yes you were! You told yer friend ye were bloody terrified! And you _still_ agreed to go!"

"W-well..." I struggled to find an excuse.

"Yes?"

I glared daggers at him and hunted through my brain. To my great disappointment and frustration, I failed in that attempt, but thankfully Paul came to my rescue.

"Don' worry, darlin'. Ye can sit next t'me if ya like." He flashed a smile at me accompanied by a wink and I smiled back gratefully. All seven of us went to pick out snacks before the film, with immense disagreement. Ringo and I wanted something chocolatey, while Paul, am, and John wanted sour stuff, and George and Shel wanted fruity things. Eventually, we game to an agreement that we each bought what we wanted and all of us pitched in for two extra-large popcorns.

Figuring out the seating arrangements was also difficult, because everyone wanted to sit next to everyone else, but in the end, we sorted things out. John made sure to sit in the very front row, probably just to make sure I freaked out and screamed. Of course, with my luck, I had to sit between him and Paul. I was perfectly fine with the latter, I had actually been hoping we'd sit together, but I knew Sam would give me hell about Lennon. She winked at us and blew kissy faces while I replied with silent threats to hit her later and of revenge.

Somehow, during the previews Paul and I got into a popcorn fight. We were giggling with popcorn littering our hair and clothes. He helped ease my anxiety, but it soon returned as the lights dimmed and the theatre hushed.

As soon as the first scream rang out, I slammed my eyes shut. I could hear Ringo whimpering a couple seats down and felt Paul flinch next to me, which didn't help at all. When he relaxed, I warily opened my eyes and looked around. Shelby was hiding in George's shoulder and his face was buried in her hair. Ringo was hiding behind his jacket, because there were no seats in front of us. _Thanks, John. _Next to him, Sam watched with huge eyes and John cackled madly. I turned to the screen right at the wrong moment and hurriedly hid my face in Paul's arm which he wrapped around me comfortingly. I was too frightened to be overjoyed, but his embrace helped somewhat. We stayed like that for most of the film, and I periodically peered out when I thought it was safe. The scenes kept me horrified.

**Paul's POV**

_Don't act afraid, don't act afraid..._ I ordered myself. I didn't want to look like a pansy in front of the talent. Plus, John would never have let me forget it if I did. Ringo could get away with acting daft and childish, but I just couldn't to the extent that he did.

When Mandy buried her face in my chest, I relaxed some. Without thinking, I placed my arm around her, more to reassure meself that the movie wasn't real. I could feel her shaking beside me, and I hoped she couldn't feel me doing the same. How John talked me into going to that, I'll never know. To distract meself, I played with her hair again. She'd trimmed off the ends that John and Carlos had coloured, but it was hard to tell cos it was so long. She didn't seem to notice what I was doing, so I let meself enjoy it. It was incredibly difficult to focus on it when the screaming blasted throughout the theatre, so I tried my best to think of something else, something happy.

Out of nowhere, an afternoon from a couple days ago popped into my head. I replayed the scene over and over, enjoying the funny memory.

…

_** "Paul!" she screamed.**_

_** "What is it?" I ran into her bedroom, searching fer what had made her cry out in terror.**_

_** "K-kill it!"**_

_** I paused in confusion. "Um, kill what?"**_

_** "THE SPIDER! IT'S HUGE!" she cowered on her bed, hiding behind her hands.**_

_** I stared at her dumbly. "Really, Mandy, really?"**_

_** "I DON'T CARE IF I SOUND STUPID! JUST KILL IT!"**_

_** "Okay, okay..." Instead of killing the poor creature, which actually was quite large, I grabbed a piece of paper from her dresser and scooped it off the wall and onto it. Before it could crawl up my arm, I flung it out the window. I could just imagine it screaming in a high pitched voice; the thought was incredibly amusing. Once the deed was done, I turned back to her and smirked. "You were actually **_**scared ****_of that little thing?"_**

_** "I-it was big..."**_

_** "Wow, Mandy."**_

_** "Whaaatttt?" she whined. "It was ginormous!"**_

_** "Suurreee..."**_

_** "Ya know what, McCartney?"**_

_** "What's that, Bates?"**_

_** "You suck." She grinned at me as if she'd accomplished something spectacular.**_

_** "Everything but you, doll."**_

_** "No! That's my line!" Before I could reply, I almost fell from the force of her jumping on my back.**_

_** "What the hell?" I laughed, looking over me shoulder.**_

_** "You're mean cos ya stole my line, so that means you're my minion fer the day!" I could see the evil in her eyes even though she smiled sweetly.**_

_** I shook me head and shrugged. "Yer chariot awaits, m'lady!"**_

_** She giggled **_**(wait... Mandy can giggle?)****_ and latched on tighter around my waist. "Hmm, where to?"_**

_** "Wanna piss off John?"**_

_** She looked at me disapprovingly from behind. "I'm trying **_**not****_ to get on his bad side again, remember?"_**

_** "But it's fun!"**_

_** "Yes. Yes it is, but he can be bloody terrifying."**_

_** I cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Bloody? Tryin' t'be British, huh?"**_

_** "N-no!" she sputtered. "It's a habit from hearin' you guys talk all the time! Haven't we had this conversation before?"**_

_** "Probably. And don' worry, I think it's cute." Although I couldn't see her too well, I saw the faint smile and how her cheeks turned pinker than usual. A wave of pride and satisfaction rushed over me and I grinned.**_

_** After a long pause she spoke up. "We're not gonna go anywhere, are we?"**_

_** "Nope."**_

_** She chuckled **_**(yeah, that sounds more like her) ****_and climbed off me. "Now what?"_**

_** I thought about that fer a moment. "Guitar?"**_

_** Her face brightened at that. "Okay!" She lunged for her guitar, named Michelle, and I picked up one of her other acoustics, but I couldn't remember its name. For the rest of the day, we played and sang. I loved it.**_

…

The movie was easy to deal with once that was in my head. She was still shaking, but not as badly as before, more like quivering. For the whole movie, we sat huddled together and kept ourselves distracted. Despite my fear of the movie, I grinned to meself. Her attempt to sound like us really was cute.

**A/N: I just realised while typing this that I lied. This in no way was minor fluff, it was straight up _fluff._ GAH! I just can't stay away from it, huh? I gotta admit, I love Paul's memory X) I got the idea off the top of me head. Hehehe, it really _was_ cute... REVIEW, please, my darlings! XDDD Yes. Yes, you did just get called my darlings. You should feel very loved.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hiya! I'm so exciteeedddddd :D Ya know why? COS I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Okay, that's all (:**

"Paul! Pass the fricken ball already!"

_Wha- oh._ I lazily tossed the football to me classmate. P.E. bored me unless I got t'talk to me mates. _Speaking of mates..._

"Hey, Mandy."

She turned around and smiled, "Oh, hey, Paul! I can't believe the teachers just let us sit here and do nothing! It's football, for Pete's sake! Oh well, at least we all get to hang out. Whaddya wanna..." _There she goes, rambling again,_ I grinned to meself. She could go on fer hours if ya didn't stop her; I'd made that mistake plenty of times on the phone already.

"Mandy," I interrupted.

"Hm?" she paused and gazed up at me innocently.

"Ye were rambling again."

"Oh," she blushed slightly and I couldn't resist grinning again. She could be so damn cute sometimes. "So why'd ya come over here again?"

"Just sayin' hi. What, a lad can't come over and say 'ello' t'his favourite bird?" I winked teasingly, causing her to giggle.

She smiled shyly, "So I'm your favourite bird now?"

"Of course, darlin'! All those other girls are as fake as can be! They're all the same."

She beamed up at me and then playfully pushed me aside. "You're just sayin' things again."

"I am not! Why can't ya believe people when they speak the truth 'bout you?"

"Cos what they speak are only words." I didn't have a chance to counter that, however, because she ran off. I chased after her, and when I got close enough, I grabbed her shoulder and spun her round t'look at me.

"Mandy, what's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing! I-I just wanna play like the rest of the class!" Although she smiled, I could see that it wasn't real, and I didn't miss how her voice faltered.

"Mandy," I practically whispered. "_Tell me._"

Her lip quivered and she shook her head, the faux smile returning to her face. "Later, okay?" I stared at her doubtfully, but she insisted. "I promise. After school."

…

"It's later _and_ after school." I caught up to her while walking home and she sighed.

"I really hoped you'd forgot."

"It was only ten minutes ago, love."

"You were never known for having the best memory."

"Well, you may be the exception, then."

She cocked her eyebrow then looked away. "You never stop, do you?"

"You know me well enough that it goes without saying."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "I really do."

Tired of avoiding the subject, I stepped in front of her so she'd have to face me. "Tell me. _Now._"

She paused and seemed unable to answer until she whispered, "Because I don't want to get hurt again." Her eyes started to water and she looked so breakable, just like that night weeks ago.

I wrapped my arms around her before a tear could fall. "You know I'd never hurt you." She nodded against me, then tried pulling away, but I held her close enough that I could look at her. "I mean it, Bates." I caught a tear that trickled down her cheek. "I promise. Yer one o' the best girls I've ever known, and I've met quite a few. Yer _real._ That's hard t'find." _You're everything I've been looking for._ Even though I desperately wanted to, I couldn't say it; I didn't have the nerve. I couldn't just come out and tell her like I had with other girls. Then again, she wasn't like other girls, was she? I figured I'd have to tell her someday sooner or later, so I tried gathering up my courage. "Mandy..."

"Yeah?" She'd stopped crying, thank god.

"I...uh, well...y'see..." I tried to find the right words, but none came to me. Yeah, this was definitely different.

"Yes? What is it, Paul?" She looked at me expectantly, waiting.

"I think..." Another pause. "Just know that you mean the world t'me, okay? A-and...and that no matter what anyone else says, yer beautiful, and amazing, and a wonderful person, and yer really talented, and-"

She stopped me in the middle of me sentence. "Thanks, James." And she kissed me on the cheek. _ Kissed_ me. Sure, it was only the cheek, but still. _Mandy kissed me._ A huge grin slowly spread across my face as she hugged me. I was so overjoyed, I felt like I could tell her right then and there, so I tried once more.

"Mandy, I-"

"It's okay, James. I get it."

"Y-you do?" _Shit, how could she know?_

"Yeah! You don't need to say anything else."

"R-really?" I was so confused; who could have told her?

"You've been so great to me. Thanks. I'm so glad I met you." She smiled and I sighed, completely at ease.

"No, doll, you didn't get what I was going t'say!" I laughed. "Not in the slightest."

"Well, then what _were _you going to say?"

"I...um..."

"Oh, don't choke! Just tell me already!"

Suddenly, all my confidence drained away, but I still tried. I grabbed her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I...I like you."

She blinked a few times, and for a moment I thought she understood. When she didn't respond with anything, I started worrying. _Oh god, what have I done now?_

"Y-you're serious?" Her eyes were wide and she stuttered nervously.

"Mmhm."

I expected her to stare at me blankly, to do _something_, but not what she actually did. Before I could react, her arms were wrapped around my neck and she was holding me tightly, her smile shining brightly. "You have _no_ idea how long I waited for you to say that."

I looked at her, stunned and pleasantly surprised. "Really?"

"Of _course!_" she giggled. "You caught my eye the first time I saw you."

Both of us were grinning and I don't think I've ever been happier. I was beginning t'get lost in her ever-changing eyes again. They were like a kaleidoscope of blues, greens, grays, and sometimes even yellow. It took me a moment to realise that they were gradually coming closer and by the time I did, the kiss from earlier had become insignificant. It may sound stupid and corny, but it really was all I'd imagined, and even better. After what seemed like forever, we broke apart and smiled again.

"Guess what."

"What?" Her head tilted to the side in question.

"You taste like strawberries."

**A/N: EEEEEPPP~! :D YAY! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! I'VE BEEN TRYING TA WRITE THAT FROM THE START! And I know y'all have been waitin' fer that ^^ I just couldn't help myself, I _had_ t'get it over with! IT WAS TOO MUCH ANTICIPATION FER ME TA TAKE! I'M NOT A PATIENT PERSON! AND BESIDES, THEY'RE SOOOOOOOOO CUTE :D Hahaha, I've become a fangirl for my own story XD Wow Mandy, wow. And I know I just posted the chapter in _I'm Only _Sleeping where Mandy and Paul kiss, but I'm in a Mandy/Paul mood! I can't help it! I'm a romantic, dammit! And yeah, I know this story isn't my best work, but it's my first story, it's SO cute, makes me smile, and entertains me when I'm bored/upset, so deal with it. REVIEW please, my darlings!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Long time, no see for some of you! 'M glad I'm back ^-^ I missed y'all! I kinda left ya hanging last time ._. Sorry 'bout that ^^" I was tryin ta think of what ta do for Part II. Plus, I w as just plain lazy. And yes, there's a second part…and a time skip. Honestly, I'm figuring all this out as I go ^^" Hehehe…**

**PART II: Four months later**

**George's POV**

Giggle. "Love youuu."

Smile. "Love you, too."

Kiss. Kisskisskisskisskiss.

Bleh.

All of us were sick of 'em.

I mean, I was happy for 'em an' all, but _really_? It was getting old. Hell, it was old after the _first_ month.

_God, they're _always_ like this now._

**Mandy's POV**

I squealed loudly, attempting to squirm away from Paul's hands. "_Pauliee! Stoopppp!_" Tears threatened to fall from my squeezed-shut eyes, my face was red, and I was thrashing, laughing uncontrollably. God, he loved tickling me.

This had become an almost daily ritual of ours. Whether we were alone, with the guys, or in public, if he hadn't already, he would as soon as he got the chance. Every time I ended up thinking I'd suffocate if he didn't stop soon. Of course I knew he wouldn't let it go _that_ far, but he would keep at it until I begged him to stop. I think he picked that up from John…

"Ya gotta beg, sweetheart!" he grinned, obviously amused by my appearance. I gritted my teeth, determined not to give in this time. He chuckled and kept on, watching my face getting redder and redder. It was so hard to try to resist squirming about and laughing. I bit the inside of my cheek to control myself. Right before I thought I'd burst, it stopped and all his weight was lifted from me. Well, more like shoved. I peered over the edge of the couch and grinned at the confused look on his face. When he recovered, he glared up at my hero, th one who'd pushed him away. "John!" he snapped.

"Yes, _Paulie_?" he smirked, making fun of his pet name. if it were possible, Paul's glare intensified.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" He scowled at his best friend.

"Well, yer bird looked like she was 'bout ta die so I thought I'd save her!" His grin widened, loving Paul's frustration.

"She was perfectly fine!"

"So you say!"

"I wasn't hurting her!"

"How would you know?"

"Cos I—"

Out of nowhere, I erupted into giggles. Both boys turned around to face me, completely thrown off guard by my sudden interruption. The looks on their faces were priceless and made me laugh even harder, almost as bad as I had been before. They traded matching bemused glances and continued staring at me like I'd finally lost it and gone bonkers. I didn't know why I'd spontaneously burst into laughter; something about their bickering seemed to ridiculous to ignore. Ringo, who'd been sitting quietly on the couch, cracked a grin and chuckled quietly at my outburst. The only one who paid me no mind was George, sulking next to him. I couldn't figure out what'd soured his mood lately, and he refused to tell me, but it was starting, _just starting_, to get on my nerves. Every time I saw him, he was angry.

_God, he's _always _like this now._

**John's POV**

Why'd I push him off? I bet you thought I was jealous, right? Jealous of him. Ha.

In a way, you'd be right. I _was_ jealous, there was no denying it. But I wasn't jealous of Paul. Not anymore. Mandy was old to me by now. Sure, she was a fit bird, funny and witty, which I appreciated, but she wasn't the object of my jealousy.

No, she was the source.

For the past four months all I'd heard out of Paul's mouth was Mandy, Mandy, Mandy. Mandy this, Mandy that. It was driving me insane! Well, more insane than I already was. I was sick of those two. We all were.

In all honesty, I missed that Paul I knew long before _she_ came along. She changed him. He'd gone soft, he was a sap. I mean, yeah, he'd always been sweeter 'round the birds than I'd even wanted to attempt to be, but now it was just way too much. He wasn't Paul anymore. He was _Paulie_.

"Yes, _Paulie_?" I mocked that sickeningly sweet name. he hated when I used _her_ name for him. It was just too fucking special for Johnny-boy, right? That was _my_ name for him first. _I_ used it to tease him. Now the novelty was gone. Even the sound was disgusting.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" He sneered, glaring hatefully up at me. Since when did Paul hate me? Since I started interrupting _their_ time together.

"Well, yer bird looked like she was 'bout ta die so I thought I'd save her!" _Save her, my arse._ I'd just wanted that heinous love-fest to stop before I spewed.

"She was perfectly fine!" _There he goes, defending her again._

"So you say!" _Stupid kiss-arse_

"I wasn't hurting her!" _Sadly._

"How would you know?"

"Cos I—"

Suddenly her laughter filled the air, bringing us to a halt. I shot her a glare, wondering what the hell was so damn funny, but she was too caught up in her fucking laughing. At least Paul looked confused. I he didn't know, then no one did. That improved my mood in the slightest way possible.

She just kept laughing and laughing, turning redder each second. I couldn't help it, I hoped she;d choke. Literally die laughing. That'd solve all my problems.

But once she'd stopped, things went back to how they'd been. She and Paul- excuse me, _Paulie_- were giggling and cooing over each other on the couch. It was as if nothing had happened.

_God, they're _always_ like this now._

**Paul's POV**

I loved her laugh, absolutely adored it. I was my favourite melody, music to my ears. And when she smiled…damn. I dunno if she knew what she did to me.

Those first few months left me dizzy just thinking 'bout 'em. We were arse-over-teakettle for each other, a seemingly endless honeymoon phase. Whenever we were together, which was close to always, everything was perfect. I smiled 'til my face ached, but I didn't care. I could honestly say I loved her.

But things had changed since that kiss. That very first one. George had taken to sulking all the time and John refused to bugger off. He was seriously becoming a pain. Interrupting what special moments we had, dragging me away when he got bored…he was turning into a nuisance. A needy li'l boy, desperate for attention. Sure, I'd always known that was who he truly was inside, I just didn't know Inner John was so…annoying. Irksome, bratty, juvenile…everything fit. John was devolving; reverting back to that li'l boy I'd met back in Liverpool before the move. I never thought I'd see that side of him again. Didn't want to.

Maybe he was jealous. I knew he'd always had a thing for Mandy. Hitting on her, flirting his arse off…damn, he tried. Maybe he was and at me for getting her instead of him being the victorious one. It was Classic John. It would explain why he was always trying to separate us, always trying to tear us apart. John was hiding that devious green-eyed monster named Envy. She was nothing I hadn't dealt with before. We were quite normal acquaintances, even.

I was sitting on the couch with my girl, enjoying each other's company. The boys seemed fine by themselves so we didn't bother 'em. 'Specially George. He'd been awful testy today. Not that that hadn't come to be expected now days.

But George's permanent PMS turned insignificant around her. She could always brighten my mood. I smiled, nodding enthusiastically as she chatted absentmindedly. I could listen to her ramble on for hours on end; I had before. It didn't matter what she was talkin' 'bout., just that I could hear her voice.

"God, you're adorable," I interjected, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She flushed a bright, lovely shade of crimson and laughed shyly.

"T-thanks…"

I gently cupped her face in my hands. "it's no problem speaking the truth, lovey." I leaned in and her arms found their usual place around my neck. I chuckled quietly against her lips. She _still_ tasted like strawberries. I went to peck her lips again and she eagerly obliged—

"Goddamnit, would you just _stop_ it already?"

John and George stared at each other, astonished at saying the exact same thing. Mandy and I were shocked as well.

"W-what?" she questioned, confused.

"_Nothing_," John replied coolly, more uptight than his usual sarcastic self. Was George contagious?

George was the first to exit, quietly yet angrily. His lack of presence did nothing to improve the aura of the room.

"John…" I started, taken aback.

"It's nothing, McCartney." Since when had he become so reserved around me? He shot us a glare and marched hatefully toward the door. "Rich!" he barked before leaving the scene. Ringo, ever loyal, followed him out, giving us an apologetic smile. When they were all gone, I sighed sadly.

_God, they're _always_ like this now._

**A/N: Well, there ya have it! The new chappie! Please, give me some feedback, guys, it's really helpful! Suggestions and ideas are always welcome (: Review, my loves!**


End file.
